reality, dreams
by sneaky.silent.ninja
Summary: this idea has probably been done 1000 times already, but oh well.


Hello everyone. This is only a one-shot. Sorry to say that. I had this written it…oh… about four years ago. I just was too lazy to post it and typing is not my forte. Lol. Really sorry for denying you all the chance to read my works. But here is something to read after a loooong hiatus of me ignoring my fanfic account.

Summary: It was a dream? How is that possible? It felt so real…

---Reality, Dreams---

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as Kagome entered the feudal era. "What took you so long?"

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was glad to see her. She had been in her time longer than she said she would be. And now, she felt bad for making her friends worry about her. Yes. These were her friends. Inuyasha. Sango. Miroku. Shippo. She wouldn't trade their friendship for anything.

"Here." Kagome said, handing everyone food that she had brought.

"We don't have time to eat. We have to get going." Inuyasha said.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.

"I smell Naraku." Inuyasha stated. Sniffing the air. "He's close."

"Yes. I sense him as well." Miroku said.

"You too, Monk?" Sango asked.

"Do we have to go after him now?" Shippo whined. "I wanna eat first."

"Shuddup." Inuyasha demanded, bonking Shippo on the head. " I don't have time for your whining. Naraku's scent…it's coming from that direction. Lets go. Come on Kagome."

Inuyasha took off with Kagome on his back and the rest followed on Kilala.

Miroku sighed. "Such a shame we can't gain out strength first." he said, thinking of the food that lay forgotten.

They traveled in silence for a while and were each thinking of what would happen when it finally came time to battle. Would anyone die this time? And if so, who?

"I see him! There!" Inuyasha said, coming to a halt, several yards away from his enemy.

"Ah, Inuyasha." Naraku said. "I wondered how long it would take for you to find me."

"What are you up to now, Naraku?!" Inuyasha demanded.

Naraku didn't reply, but demons came from every direction. Or so it seemed that way to Inuyasha. Actually, the demons were just one demon. Another incarnation of Naraku.

Called Kaia, this demon had to the power to create illusions. She could make it appear as though her enemy was up against an army.

Kaia looked to Naraku for orders.

"Destroy them" Naraku told her.

Kaia grinned evilly and charged Inuyasha and the others. And the battle began.

"Stay back. Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

"Um, okay" Kagome replied, running for the forest.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her weapon.

The Hiraikotsu appeared to miss.

"Huh?" Sango wondered. "I could have sworn I hit her."

"Try this! Wind scar!" Inuyasha attacked with his sword, then yelled a string of profanities when the attack went right through Kaia.

"There's no end to these demons." Miroku stated. "Inuyasha, I think these are illusions. We must find the real Kaia"

"Right" Inuyasha agreed. "But where is she?"

As the battle wore on, Naraku silently slipped away into the forest. Time to put his real plan into action. Kaia was to distract Inuyasha and the monk and the slayer while he dealt with Kagome. All he needed yet was her jewel shards, plus what the wolf had, but he would deal with the wolf later. Right now, he searched for Kagome.

He found her hiding on the edge of the forest. He snuck around so he could come up at her from behind.

Kagome, sensing his presence, ran in what she thought was a safe direction. Roots were sticking out at odd angles, so Kagome had to pick her way around them carefully.

'_But wait. What's this feeling?'_ Kagome wondered. _'Naraku? Right behind me?'_

Obeying her instincts, Kagome began to run. She didn't notice that one of the many roots was about to trip her. As she fell, she could only think of one thing.

"Inuyasha!!! Save me!!" she cried. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome's head hit a rock with a sickening crack and before she fainted, she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Kagome come back to me" the voice whispered. "Wake up…Kagome…."

"I…" Kagome couldn't say anymore. She had fainted, not knowing that the battle was finished. Not knowing anything that was going on around her.

'

'

'

"Kagome…" a distant voice called. "Kagome please wake up. Kagome…"

Kagome awoke to find herself in a strange bed, surrounded by Gramps Sota and her mom.

"Look she's awake!" Sota said.

"What am I doing here?" Kagome wondered. "Mom? What happened? Where am I?"

"I'll go get the doctor" Sota said, hurrying out of the room.

"Doctor?" Kagome echoed. "Am I at the hospital?"

"Yes at the hospital." her mom said. "You fell down that old well when you were chasing Buyo. The doctors said you hit your head pretty hard-"

"And we couldn't get you to wake up," Gramps interrupted. "You've been out for almost three weeks."

'_Three weeks…'_Kagome wondered. _'That's funny…just before…I don't remember chasing Buyo. What I remember was…Inuyasha…and Naraku…fighting….'_

Kagome suddenly sat up in bed.

"Oh no!" she cried. "Mom I have to go to the feudal era! Right now!"

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" her mom asked. "What feudal era?"

Kagome stopped suddenly and stared at her mom and gramps like they were both crazy.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about' "? She demanded.

Gramps shook his head. "Maybe you hit your head a little too hard." he said.

"I have no time for this!" Kagome yelled. "I'm going to see Inuyasha!"

"Who's that? Some friend of yours?"

"Are you telling me you don't know Inuyasha? He's the one with the dog ears."

"Sure you do…Gramps…I've been traveling between this era and the feudal era for the past two years….."

Suddenly reality began to hit her and panic set in.

"You mean…" she started. "It was…."

"Oh Kagome," her mom said. "I'm afraid that you were only dreaming,"

"Dreaming?!" Kagome shrieked as she started crying. "No! It can't be! NO!"

"I'm so sorry Kagome," her mom said.

Just then the door opened. Sota came in followed by a man in a white coat.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome ignored him and turned to her mom.

"When can I go home?" she asked.

The doctor laughed. "Not for a while, I'm afraid. We need to make sure you don't have any lasting effects."

Kagome sat back in the bed, too stunned to speak.

Four hours later, she was allowed to leave. As soon as she got home, she went up to her room and closed her door. She tried reading a book but just couldn't concentrate on it. She wondered if it was a left over effect from the coma. Or if it was always how she felt. She threw down her book in frustration and headed outside. There standing in the middle of the yard was the sacred tree. She remembered it well from her 'dream'. She found him there. The one who changed her life. Or so she thought.

'_It didn't seem like a dream,'_ Kagome thought. Everything had felt so real. _'The sacred jewel, the demons, the target practice with Kaede……target practice. There was one way to figure out if this was all real or not. The sacred tree used to be a target. There should be an arrow head stuck in there from that one time when I couldn't get it free…'_

She walked up to the tree and felt around the spot but found no arrowhead.

'_I knew it was just a dream.'_ She thought as she placed her head against the tree.

"Kagome…" a distant voice called.

Kagome whirled around.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Kagome…" the voice called louder. "It's me…"

Her eyes widened in recognition. She knew that voice. It belonged to the one that always told her she was such a weak human. The one who saved her life many times. The one she wanted to see so badly…

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She blinked at all the faces staring at her. One stood out among the rest.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, clinging to his haori.

Conversation started almost instantly. Everyone was asking Kagome if she was okay and replaying their story of how Kaia was defeated.

"It was easy," Inuyasha gloated. "Once I found the real one."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all shook their heads.

"What?" Inuyasha said defensively. "It WAS easy."

Later that night, Kagome lay awake in her sleeping bag, thinking things over. She stared around the room in the dark and prayed that she would never be parted from her friends.

'_My friends. I will always be here.'_ She thought as she smiled. _'Nothing will change that.'_


End file.
